Batgirl Returns
by cajun-beauty
Summary: AU: What if Batgirl’s paralysis had been temporary? Well, now she is joining the Titans and Robin is forced to decide between his first love and oldest friend and the girl who has showed him innocence once more. RobX?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is alternate universe because Babs can walk again and the Kara/Babs friendship is from B: TAS

Barbra Gordon pushed herself out of her wheelchair and almost screamed in happiness as she balanced then she walked forward to her kitchen, smiled at her dad then she crumpled and fell the floor, tears blurring her vision. Jim Gordon helped his daughter back into her chair.

"Don't rush it, sweetheart" he said to his visibly upset daughter. All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Jim headed over. "Hello, Kara" he said smiling at the blonde.

"Hey, I have the crutches" she said shaking the turquoise padded black wood sticks sending Babs into fit of giggles as she thought about the friend she was going to pay a somewhat of a surprise visit.

"So Kara, are you sure you don't want to come to Jump City?" Babs asked.

"Actually, yeah…I think I'll come" said the smiling blonde. Babs looked at Kara, they couldn't have looked more different: Kara with her all American good looks, you know thick golden blonde hair and big blue eyes while Babs had long strawberry hair streaked with auburn and fire and sapphire swirled ice and aqua eyes flecked with silver.

"Here I'll help you find something to wear." After some searching Kara finally pulled out a pair of chain-fringe-pocketed Frost French faded jeans with a white t-shirt that said NICE GIRLS RARELY MAKE HISTORY in glittery black block letters and handed her a pair of baby blue suede sneakers. While Kara on the other hand wore a red one strap tank top and stonewashed rhinestone studded 7 For All Mankind jeans with white and red leather sneakers.

"We're hot!" Kara yelled sending both girls into fits of giggles.

Meanwhile….Dick Grayson also known as Robin was pacing back and forth as waited for his team members to gather, finally they all showed up. "You guys", he announced, "We will be getting 2 new recruits very soon, Oracle and Supergirl, Oracle however is still in a fragile state due to an accident."

It was then that the doorbell rang and Dick took off faster than anyone had ever seen him run. He quickly opened the door and there they were: Babs propped up on crutches and friend, who he assumed was Supergirl.

"Hey Dick, This is Kara" Babs said smiling.

"Hello" he said politely and ushered them inside.

"Hello, that's all I get jeez!" she joked, he laughed and smiling gave her a huge hug. Starfire jumped as she walked in.

"Friend Robin am I interrupting something?" she asked

"No" he said smiling at Star.

"I'm Barbara Gordon, call me Oracle and this", she said pointing to the blonde, "is Kara Kent or Supergirl."

"I am Koriand'r also known as Starfire" she said. Suddenly it seemed as if a bunch of kids had materialised.

A tall violet haired and eyed girl dressed all in black introduced herself as Raven, a bald black boy said he was Vic Stone or Cyborg and a skinny green boy was named Gar Logan but call him Beast Boy.

"Hey, can we like go clubbing or something?" asked Kara.

"Um…sure…why not?" Dick said.

Barbara smiled as she pulled on a clubbing outfit of dark wash sevens, tan leather Marc Jacobs kitten heeled mules and a mint green camisole trimmed with forest green and pink ribbons. Kara put on a Gucci print mini shift with a cut-out middle and silver grey leather Hourisan Manolos with intricate chain straps. Raven wore a purple t-shirt and black pants with purple sneakers, Kori wore a pale gold tank top, white jeans and yellow heels, Robin wore a red t-shirt and jeans with red sneakers, Gar wore green pants and a green t-shirt with green Vans and Vic wore a dark grey t-shirt and black cargos and black shoes.

"Hey, I heard about this place called Atlantis" Babs said smiling. They headed when suddenly it was if the roof had been ripped off, standing looking down at them was a tall black haired boy with glowing red eyes in jeans and black t-shirt with an D on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, Not DC, Nope, Don't Own Titans

A/N: Who can guess who Destruction is based off of?

The boy looked at them as suddenly the wall behind Dick burst into flames. He grabbed his bo stick and spinning it on his fingers he lunged at the boy who put his hand on the stick and sent them both flying backwards.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" yelled Raven and she sent dark energy in the form of large snake at him. It wrapped him up tight but he flexed his arms and the snake exploded in shards of black. Gar lunged forward in the form of a elephant and stepped on the boy who picked him up and threw him at Raven. As he picked her up to throw her suddenly Babs remembered.

"Hey, this is Destruction, he's a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor" She managed to say to Kori before he sent her flying like a hundred feet back. The other girl nodded though it was fairly obviouis she had no clue about what Babs was talking about. Kori lifted her self up and glanced around Dick was on the floor just being to start moving and Raven, the untransformed Gar, and Babs were still out of it. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Kara go flying through the air and heat vision Vic's cannon so that it would have more raw power and he shot at the same time Kori fired a starbolt and the combined force knocked him about fifty feet.

Destruction laughed as he flew up and said, "This isn't over, Titans."

"Come on, Kori, give me a hand with them" asked Dick.

"Certainly friend Richard" she said as she picked up Gar, Vic was carrying Raven and Kara was giving Babs a piggyback. When they got back to Titans Tower Kara and Babs explained who Destruction was.

"He doesn't have a name, he is usually refered to as Project: Lionel Luthor. He has the same powers as Superman, or most of the same powers as well as telekinesis"

"And how, pray tell are we supposed to defeat him" asked Vic.

"I'm not sure," Babs admitted, "But it was believed that some form of black kryptonite might be able to stop him, but it was never tested."

"I think I understand" Dick said. Kara winced as she thought about the possible effect black K could have on both Destruction and herself.

Babs saw her friend and frowned, "When we bring out the black K Kara has to sit out of the mission because what ever effect the stuff has on him will be the same effect as her so it would be too dangerous."

"Ok" Dick nodded in understanding.

Kara frowned, "I feel like such liability"

"Hey, don't worry about it" Dick said. Meanwhile Vic and Gar were far more interested in Soul Calibur 2 than what ever Dick, Babs and Kara were discussing.

"Ok, I'll be Nightmare" said Vic.

"Then I'll be Maxi" Gar said. Approximatly 1 minute later all anyone could hear was the game over sound effect and Gar yelling, "I can't believe you beat me, you really beat me!." Raven sat on a pile of cushions reading Macbeth boredly and Kori was channel hopping. Kara and Babs sat down and Babs let her crutch fall to the floor and Kori turned to the movie The Mystery of Werewolf, which was one of Kara's favorite horror flicks. The boys sat down to watch with them. All of a sudden the girls screamed as the first were-muder commenced and they showed the body.

"EEEEWWW!" ,screamed Kori, "Why are these pictures of moving being so popular."

"Personal prefrence…I guess" said Babs from behind a large red pillow. They all laughed. Dick smiled.

"Remember when it was Halloween and we were watching The Amityville Horror and you saw the bodies and just then Alfred came to gives popcorn and a lightning bolt lit the room up and you thought he was a ghost?"

Babs cracked up at the memory, "Yeah, I was so scared!" and then threw a pillow at Dick saying "Though if I recall that was also the night you became convinced that the evil spirit of Bruce's ancestors were out to get you!"

Dick cracked up and retaliated by whacking her with pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Kori frowned as she watched Dick throw a pillow at Barbara. Raven looked at her, "Hey, Star, something bugging you?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine, friend Raven."

"Ok, but if you need to talk to somebody, I'm here."

"Ok, I will remember."

Raven turned back towards the movie just in time to see Barbara bury her face in Dick's shoulder and felt Kory jump.

"Hey, Dick, remember when we were fighting the Full House Gang and you incapacitated by the fact that Ten said you were cute?" Barbara teased.

"Yes, I remember…" Dick laughed.

Kara turned to Kori, "Hey, you ok?"

"I am fine, new friend Kara" Kori said pointedly, "So Babs…why could you not walk for a while?"

Barbara looked at her feet, "The Joker, he shot me in the stomach. And then he took pictures of me in pain to show my dad just because he could."

"I want to kill him for what he did to you" Dick hissed.

"You know what Alfred says, Revenge may dull the pain but the less we feel the less we are; Plus we're the good guys, we don't kill" Barbara said.

"Some days, Babs, I don't know how you do it."

"Hey, can we talk about something slightly more pleasant?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, sure" Dick smiled.

After the movie everyone started scuttling of to bed. Kori tapped Raven on the shoulder, "Friend Raven, could I talk to you in my room of bed?"

"Sure, Kori…lets go."

Once they were in Kori's room the young alien turned to Raven and said, "Have you ever experienced the feeling in which your stomach turns and you get the flies of butter in it as well when you're around a person and you blush when you talk to them and you can't think straight?"

"Weirdly enough, yes…" Raven said, "I have experienced the feeling know as love before."

Kori gaped at her friend, "Is that true?"

Raven looked at her and calmly said, "No, let me guess…Dick?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Kory asked.

"It is quite obvious; I think Dick is the only one who doesn't know."

Kory laughed, "Oops…"

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"He really likes her doesn't he?" Kory asked.

"They're just friends, Kory" Raven reminded her.

"I am not so sure" Kory whispered.

"Would he really keep something like that from us?" Raven pointed out.

"It is possible but I do not want to believe he is capable."

"I thought as much."

"Well" Raven said, "Until we are certain we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"You are right, friend Raven."

"Though it is sad what happened to her…" Raven said.

"Very, I suppose I can understand why she would want to be with an old friend in this situation."

"You know she reminds me of you, the hair, the eyes, cheerful nature…"

"Do you find that odd?"

"Yes, it is strange that someone who has had _that_ happen to them is still so upbeat."

"Why is it strange to have this "nature of cheerful"?"

"Because people often tend to lose hope after something like that. It is hard on her, I can sense it but she doesn't want to be a burden so she hides it."

"I think I understand."

"It is interesting, that Dick has never spoken of her before today really though…"

"Yes, it caught me be surprise as well."


End file.
